Solar cells can convert sunlight, which is clean and is available in unlimited amounts, directly into electricity. Therefore, solar cells are expected as a new energy source.
Conventionally, a so-called back contact solar cell is proposed which includes a plurality of p-side electrodes and a plurality of n-side electrodes on the back surface of an n-type semiconductor substrate (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The solar cell described in Patent Document 1 is manufactured by the following method. First, the back surface of a substrate is cleaned. Next, a first mask having a predetermined pattern is provided on the back surface of the substrate, and an i-type semiconductor layer, a p-type semiconductor layer and p-side electrodes are formed in this order. Then, after removal of the first mask, an i-type semiconductor layer and an n-type semiconductor layer are formed in this order on the back surface of the substrate and also on the p-side electrodes. Next, a second mask is provided on the n-type semiconductor layer, and n-side electrodes are formed.